Mario and sonic: worlds collided
by deltasanssavespaps
Summary: A mysertious force merges the worlds of Sonic and mario together! Now Thrown into a situation, Sonic must Help mario recuse Peach and Amy, along with trying to seal the legend of the Thousand year door away. And who was responisble for their worlds merging? find out in Book 1. (suck at summaries)


So, quick intro. This will be about Paper Mario and the thousand-year door. It will be about the same storyline, but with sonic characters and a few new events together. And This world won't be paper. It will be a 3-d story. Don't worry, all the mechanics of the game will still be there, even the curse transformations like paper airplane and stuff. But I kind of wanted to take it in an entire different direction. Anyway, you don't HAVE to read it, and I understand that you don't want to. But Please, give it a chance. It will also be a undertale crossover, but that's only because I needed an explanation to why their worlds suddenly collided.

Sonic and Mario: Worlds collided

Book 1: The thousand-year door.

Prologue 1: A other worldly event.

 **Dimension: QSB3b3JsZCB3aWxsIHRoZSBzaGFkb3dzIGN1dCBldmVyIGRlZXBlcg==**

 **Year: 2020**

 **Day: 1,208,457,657,899,568,010**

 **Entry: 1,208,457,657.899,568,010.5**

 **After a few hours of searching, I believe I have finally found a proper world for my experiment with the other.**

 **It has characters of a similar caliber here, and it also has similar objects of power.**

 **However, the question remains. What will happen when I merge these two worlds together? The machine has not been tested, so who knows what could happen. However, I do know this. If the worlds are merged together haphazardly without any time to adjust to the new changes, unstable dimensional paradox could occur. Therefore, I should proceed with extreme caution when I begin my project. I will do a few test runs, merging a few objects before I do the actual dimension merge event.**

 **I have made a breakthrough.**

 **I have successfully merged two objects from both worlds together. And there have been no negative side effects for a month.**

 **I can no longer wait. I must act.**

 **For the events that are going to happen, the heroes of each world are going to need major help, more than they are used too.**

 **I must begin the process. I will prepare the machine.**

 **Soon, thEse worLds will become one.**

 **...**

 **That this next experiment…. will be very….**

 **Very….**

 **Interesting.**

 **Dark darker yet darker…**

 **-Dr. W.D Gaster**

 **Prologue 2: Blue blur VS Top Egg.**

 **Dimension: Mobius**

Sonic the hedgehog was not having a good day. And that was before the world shattering event that changed his life.

First thing in the morning, he woke up early because of the loud machinery coming from his nearby Brother's room.

He groaned, and poked his head out his bedroom door and screeched angrily at his Brother.

"TAILS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!" he yelled.

A young Fox's head poked out of a door, and gave Sonic an annoyed stare.

"Gee I'm sorry sonic. I'll try to quiet down the nearly impossible to quiet down machine." He said, rolling his eyes.

Sonic winced, and sighed.

"Sorry bud… I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He said, sighing.

Tail's nodded sympathetically. Ever since the events of the Great Eggman war against Infinite and the Death Egg robot, Sonic had trouble sleeping. I mean, who wouldn't have nightmares about the horrendous events?

"Sorry, Sonic. I don't mean to keep you up. I can shut it down if you want." Tails offered.

Sonic then shook his head and yawned.

"Nah, it's fine bro. I should be getting up anyway. Maybe going on a run will clear my head." He said.

Tails nodded, and slid back into his room and closed his door, and the loud pounding machinery continued. Sonic chuckled. Tails may be young, but he was incredibly smart. He had built his own plane when he was young, along with other useful inventions.

Sonic slid back into his room, and began the complicated routine of getting dressed. And by complicated, I mean totally un complicated. His outfit consisted of Bright red shoes, White gloves, and a long brown scarf. No, not that dumb scarf that his counterpart wore in That horrible knockoff show, Sonic Boom. It was an actual long brown scarf, which hanged over his shoulder while he ran, becoming a blue and brown blur in the wind.

Out of all the horrible things in that show, the scarf was the only thing Sonic liked. He liked how it contrasted his bright blue form, so he decided he would get an actual scarf to wear. Also, it was one of tail's greatest inventions. It was designed to hold all the chaos emeralds inside it, as a hiding place. It was great when he was battling Egghead. He would never know that he was using the ultimate power of the emeralds to fight against the creature.

Once his attire was proper shape, Sonic took off running out the door, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air as he ran, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Whenever he ran, it was like time slowed down, and everything was peaceful, and quiet. Like a beautiful serene valley, untouched by man.

He kept running, enjoying the serenity of the run, when he skidded to a sudden stop.

Loud screams where coming from the nearby city, station square. Along with familiar maniacal laughter.

Sonic let out an annoyed sigh. Of course, Egghead would try to ruin his Relaxation time. He shot off the city, his feet leaving searing marks in the ground because of his speed.

When he entered the city, he was greeted to the same old scene: Cars casually driving down the road, vendors selling Chili dogs from carts, and a giant Mecha leading an army of robots as they tried to take over the city. Ya know, the usual.

At the top of the Mecha sat the Madman himself, his machine whirling as he belted out a laugh filled with malice.

Sonic grinned, and rubbed his nose with his finger. "Well, Well well. Looks' like the Egg finally came out of his shell. What'cha up too, Egghead? Trying to take over the world for the Umpteenth time?" he said, smarmily.

Eggman halted in his laughter, and glared down at the hedgehog.

"You…." He hissed. "I've been waiting for you, your infernal Blue rat! I will best you today, and Mobius will belong to me!" he proclaimed.

"Eggman, you've lost, time and time again. When Are you ever going to except defeat against me?" Sonic said, rubbing his nose.

"NEVER! ROBOTS, ATTACK!" he yelled, and his robot army surged forward, determined to rip Sonic apart.

 _Literally five seconds later…._

Sonic finished off the last robot with a spin dash, and crossed his arm with a smirk of victory as Eggman stared in shock at the wreckage of his great army.

"That the best ya got, Egg brain?" He said, yawning.

Eggman exploded, screaming angrily, and Made his Mecha run forward, pounding at the ground with His fists. Sonic dodged them all casually, but then a lucky hit got, and he flew into the wall.

Before Sonic could get up, Eggman grabbed him, and slammed over and over repeatedly into the ground. Then he picked him up in his fist, and grinned at Sonic.

"Any last words, rodent?"

Sonic gave him a weak grin, and closed his eyes. His scarf began glowing, and the seven Chaos emeralds materialized around him.

Eggman expression changed in five seconds flat. He sighed, and grumbled: "Ah…. Piss."

Sonic absorbed the power of the chaos emeralds, and transformed into super-sonic. His Blue fur turned gold, His eyes turned red, and his scarf Turned bright silver.

Eggman tried to escape, But Sonic Burst out of his fist, and began flying through the Mecha destroying with His super powers and speed, shooting powerful blasts of energy through it.

Soon, only a smoking pod of wreckage was remaining, and Eggman grumbled.

Sonic stood over him, his Now Silver scarf fluttering in the wind.

"Time to send you to prison, Eggbrain." He said.

But, just as he began to haul Eggman up, A peculiar thing happened.

The sky turned red, and purple bolts of electricity rained down. Winds picked up, and suddenly, Sonic was transformed back to normal. Shocked by the sudden change, Sonic Dropped Eggman, who took off.

Sonic glanced up at the now Red sky. "What in the name of...what?"

The sky began to glow as a jet-black vortex ripped it in half, and Began sucking everything into it, leaving almost nothing behind.

The buildings were ripped out of the ground, and wreckage was pulled into the portal.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Sonic cried as pure chaos spread throughout the city.

People began being Sucked up by the Portal, But Sonic jumped up and Grabbed them, and Pulled them to the ground.

Suddenly, someone yanked on his shoulder. "Mr. S-sonic! You must help them! Please!"

Sonic turned and saw a familiar face, His young friend Cheese.

He knelt next to her. "What's wrong, Cream?"

"Ms Amy! She and Cheese were suddenly sucked up by that mysterious portal! Please, save them!"

A familiar cry for help rang across his ears, and he glanced up at the Sky. A Familiar Pink blur was being pulled towards the Portal, screaming for Help.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled in shock. He raced up a building, and jumped off debris, and leapt toward her. She out stretched her hand toward Him. Sonic could see that Cheese was tucked in her arms.

WHAM! A piece of wreckage slammed into Sonic's head before he grabbed her hand, and has world went black. Amy screamed Sonic's name as She was Sucked into the Giant Vortex. And Soon after, Sonic was too. The whole entire Kingdom of Mobius was sucked into the vortex, and then it snapped shut, like a camera lens.

Nothing remained but smoking ashes.

Prologue 3: The Mysterious Girl, And the strange treasure Map.

Princess Peach Let out a sigh of involuntary relief as She stared out into the Open Sea.

"Vacation…" She thought with a sigh.

It was Great leading the Mushroom Kingdom, but sometimes, she just wanted to get away from It all. I mean, it Had to be tiresome to be kidnapped almost every day by bowser. And maybe, this vacation would give her a break from all the excitement.

She stared at out the ocean. The only thing that would make this trip better is that if Mario was here...but He was busy with other things now. Oh, well.

As she stared out at the beautiful blue ocean water, she heard a peculiar rumbling.

She looked up, and saw the beginning to crack open, and a small vortex appeared. A Pink blur shot out of, hurtling down towards the ocean. And she was sure she could hear screaming.

 _Oh, god. That poor person, they're going to crash directly into the sea!_

Peach whirled around, and ran to the captain of the ship.

"Excuse me sir! There's a- "

"No need missy. I saw, and Heard that screaming blur myself. Already on it."

The ship adjusted portside, and floated toward the Pink blur, who had just splashed down into the water.

Toads dived into the water, and pulled out the creatures to save them from drowning.

Peach blinked in shock, along with the captain of the ship, and her escort, Toadsworth.

The creatures before her were a species she had never seen before. The smaller one seemed to be able to fly. It wore a red bow tie, and was bright blue. Its eyes were closed, for it had passed out, along with the other creature.

The other creature was more female then the other. She had bright pink fur, along with quills sticking out of her had in a bobby hair cut kind of way. She wore a red dress, and her were shut tight, for she had also passed out.

"What...What are they?" Peach asked Toadsworth quietly.

Toadsworth simply shook his head. "I'm afraid I have No idea, Princess. We will place her and the other creature in a guest bedroom until they wake up." He said simply. Peach nodded, looked worriedly at the two.

Amy groaned, and her eyelids shifted heavily. Her head ached, and her body felt like it had been ripped apart, and reassembled again in a rough and horrid manner.

Her eyes opened, and she found she was lying in a bedroom. A young human girl in a pink dress was sitting next to her, reading a book. Cheese layed in her lap, Sleeping quietly.

"H…Hello?" She said weakly to the girl.

The girl looked up from her book, and her expression brightened.

"Oh thank the star sprites…I thought you would never wake up!" She said gently.

She gently removed Cheese from her lap, and set him on the bed.

She approached Amy, and sat Next to her on the bed.

"How are you feeling? That was a pretty nasty landing." She quietly.

Amy's head still felt like someone had scooped her inside's out of it, but she focused.

"Ah…I guess fine…What happened anyway?" She asked the young girl.

"Ah…Well…We were just cruising along, when you came falling out of the sky. We don't know where you came from though…." She said, looking to Amy for answers.

Amy squinted, trying to remember. "I think I was walking around with my friend, when this giant vortex opened in the sky…and sucked me and My friend's Chao up. After that…I can't remember what happened."

She said, looking frustrated. The other girl sighed, and looked at Cheese, who was sleeping on the couch.

"I Take it this is a chao then? He's awfully cute. When he woke up, he was very worried about you…but I managed to calm him down.

Then the girl looked at Amy.

"You say a vortex sucked you up? Perhaps you come from another dimension." She suggested.

Amy nodded. "Yeah…That's the only thing that makes sense right now. Where Am I, anyway?"

The girl smiled at her. "This is the Mushroom kingdom. And I am its leader, Princess Peach." She introduced herself.

Amy's eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. "Y-You're a princess?! I'm s-sorry, I didn't- "

Peach held up a hand. "Stop. It's fine. Besides, I just want to be treated like a normal person." She said, smiling at her.

Amy hesitated, then smiled back. "Oh…Ok then. Hello, Ms Peach. My name is Amy. Amy rose." She reached over and petted Cheese. "And this is my friend, Cheese the Chao." She stated.

Peach smiled gently. "Hello Amy." It got silent for a few seconds, Then Peach said: "So…We should probably figure out how to get you back home."

Amy nodded quietly.

"Well, Maybe I can help. Back at My home, we have a brilliant Scientist named Dr. Egad. He should be able to help."

Peach stated.

Amy sighed in relief. Maybe getting home would be easy as pie.

"But first, we must stop in the nearby town rogueport, to get some fuel." Peach stated.

Amy blinked. _Oh, right. We're on a boat._

"When we depart at Rogueport, would you like to explore it with me? We might be able to find you some new clothing…because you are soaked." She explained sheepishly.

Amy nodded, and gave her a happy yes.

After buying some new clothing from one of the local Shop (Pink t shirt with green shorts and flip flops) Amy and Peach explored Rogueport, looking at Some shops. The two had already become good friends.

Amy was browsing when she saw something gleaming in a treasure section. It was a lovely silver heart locket, with the symbol of a beautiful star on it. She wanted it so bad….

She reached in her pocket for money, when she stopped. She didn't have any. The vortex had sucked everything away.

Peach saved her however, forking over some money to buy the locket for her. Amy tried to protest, but peach insisted, saying that it was alright.

After a while, it was almost time to leave. Peach sighed, and Amy could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Peach? Is everything ok?" Amy said worriedly.

"Yeah…It's just… I'm sick of Toadsworth watching over us like kids." She said, sighing.

Amy blinked, then grinned deviously.

"Wanna ditch him?" She whispered to her.

Peach frowned…but then a grin to Match Amy's spread across hers. "Yeah. I could go for some alone time." She said.

Amy hummed as she walked over to Toadsworth, and suddenly gasped and pointed to a random ship.

"OMG IS THAT SHIP ON FIRE?!"

Toadsworth Immediately reacted, and turned away. And with that, the two girls took off giggling through Rogueport.

"Thanks for that, Amy…. I know Toadsworth means well, but I'm sick of him watching over me all the time."

Amy nodded. "It's fine peach. Let's enjoy the time we have left here, ok?"

" _Excuse me! Missy, and…Missette!"_

The two girls turned to see a hunched over cloaked figure, standing over a carpet of assortments and oddities.

" _Would you like to buy something from my shop? Anything will do, anything!"_ The figure rasped.

Peach hesitated, while Amy pondered. "Um…."

Then Peach Brightened. "Well, that's a really pretty box. What's inside it?" Amy glanced over to what Peach was talking about. It was a beautifully carved box with intricate golden designs. It was gorgeous.

" _Well My dear ladies…It is said that this box contains a legendary map to an untold treasure. However, it will only open for those who are pure of heart. Behold."_

The cloaked figure pulled a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the box. She then tried to open it, but it would not budge.

" _As you can tell…even if it is unlocked, the box won't open for someone like me. Perhaps you two would like to give it a go?"_

Peach and Amy glanced at Each other, before shrugging. "Eh…what's the harm? Sure, I'll try to open it." Peach said, and Amy agreed.

The two gently took the box, and lifted the lid. The box immediately clicked open, and bright light flashed filling the air, as Amy and peach gaped at what was inside the box.

SONIC AND MARIO: WORLDS COLLIDED.

BOOK 1: THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR.


End file.
